


All Things Bright and Beautiful

by flightoftheseraph



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Jack Kline, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Jack Kline Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Shortly after his birthday, Jack pays homage to his mother.





	All Things Bright and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for Week 4, which I wrote last minute because I had this idea of Jack lighting candles for his mom ([inspired by lovely art by @saintedjack on tumblr ❤](https://saintedjack.tumblr.com/post/183012815100/for-the-art-prompt-piety)) This ended being sadder than I intended, Jack really needs a hug ;-; (oops)

Jack carried the candles down to the basement - It was only a few days after his birthday and he had got the idea to do something to honour his mom. Sam had helped and offered to clear out one of the rooms of the bunker so he would have a special place. 

The candles he’d bought on his own - in a trip to Lebanon - just simple and pale white. Jack smiled softly in the darkness of the room. He lit the candle with the flick of a match and he watched the flames take up the room with their fiery glow.

It was only a few days after his birthday and he had got the idea to do something to honour his mom. Sam had helped and offered to clear out one of the rooms of the bunker so he would have a special place. 

He’d also grabbed the photo of his mother from his bedside. It made him think of Heaven - he wanted to cry thinking about it. 

Jack kneeled - he didn’t know what to say - he felt nervous. He sighed and closed his eyes - he’d never prayed before - and this wasn’t a prayer but it felt similar somehow. He didn’t know how Heaven worked, maybe there was the tiniest chance his mother would actually be able to hear him.

He went through his memories of before he’d been born, and he was still with her. He’d was safe and warm and he could hear his mother’s heartbeat. Her voice - was calming and soothing. Jack opened his eyes and breathed in deeply.

“Hi mom, I just wanted to say I missed you and that I love you. I’m so happy to be able to know you and I hope I can be the son you wanted me to be,” Jack wiped the tears falling from his eyes as he lit another candle. 

“I am glad I got to hug you and really talk to you, I’m honoured to have you as my mom. I liked being able to meet you in Heaven and I hope one day I’ll be able to see you again,” Jack said, tears now streaming down his face. His chest huffed and he sniffled as he sobbed. Jack instinctively curried his arms around his knees and hugged tightly. The embrace felt nice and made him feel safe and calm. It was just like his mom had done - she had hugged him or hugged her belly.

Jack sat and cried, it felt nice to cry, he remembered hugging her in Heaven. He’d wanted to cling to her forever but in her arms he was safe. He held onto that memory as he lit the last candle. 

Jack didn’t have the strength for more words - instead he sat in the dark and stared at the light as the candles continued to burn. He thought about his mom and how he would make her proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I missed week 3 because I was sick and I didn't post it in time but I'm hoping to finish it soon!


End file.
